Tsubame And the Crimson Tsunami
by Waziha- and nothing more
Summary: Tsubame had yet to face the terror that every girl goes through atleast once in there life time (actually, once every month). Will Yahiko survive the wrath of Tsubame's Stomach Chewing Demons? Credit goes to Kitten Kisses for the idea. RR please!
1. Default Chapter

Hey minna-san! This is my first RK fic so don't be to harsh on me, onegai? Anyway, I got this idea from Kitten Kisses (Thanks!) This is SUPPOSED to be funny. Don't throw rotten veggies at me if it isn't. ^_^'  
  
SUMMARY: Tsubame, being so young, had yet to face them... the terror that every girl goes through atleast once in there life time (actually, once every month). And finally that time came... Will Yahiko survive the wrath of Tsubame's Stomach Chewing Demons? (Sorry if some of the characters seem OOC)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or Samurai X or any other anime! The credit for this story goes specifically to Kitten Kisses. RK is owned buy Watsuki-san and Jump Comics....( I think.)  
  
TSUBAME AND THE STOMACH CHEWING DEMONS  
  
By Kawaii-chan  
  
Chapter One: All I Did Was Trying To Hold Her Hand!!  
  
~~~~~  
  
Yahiko strolled into the Akebeko finding Sanosuke there talking his way out of paying for his lunch. "Tae! You look so lovely today. Umm.. uh.. what a lovely... apron you're wearing. Gosh, If only more women would wear those... uh, things more often...," Sanosuke plastered a fake smile on his face. Tae grabbed his ear and glared. "Would you like to wear one too, Sano? I bet there's some more left in the kitchen... along with some 'lovely' dirty dishes..." Tae trailed. "Hee, hee, well look at the time! I better get going... uh... bye!!!" Sanosuke dashed off. "SANOSUKE SAGARA!!!!" Tae through a tea cup at him which hit him right smack dab on his rooster head. Sanosuke ran of with a big bump on his head.  
  
"Cheap moron," Yahiko mumbled under his breath. Oh well, what's it to him anyways? Yahiko didn't come here to see some cheap moron escape paying ANOTHER bill... but, we all know the real reason for coming to the Akebeko. Yahiko took a seat waiting for a certain waitress to take his order.  
  
"Yahiko-CHAN!!! How are you?" Tsubame came up to him pulling out a notepad from her apron. Yahiko glared at her causing her to erupt into a fit of giggles. "Fine, you?" "Great. What would you like. Sushi, tea..." Tsubame asked. 'Or me??' Yahiko added mentally. "No thanks. Hey, when's your next break?" Yahiko asked trying his best to hide his blush. "Umm... I think in about five minutes. Tae said I could have half the day off since I've been working hard in the kitchen." "Okay, you think we could umm... take a walk maybe..." Yahiko mumbled under his breath. "Sure!" Tsubame beamed.  
  
Tsubame went to put up her stuff and came back out with her yellow kimono on... the one Yahiko particularly liked. "Shall we go...," Tsubame blushed. Though he'd walk her home every afternoon, she still couldn't help her blushing.  
  
They walked in comfortable silence... occasionally brushing their hands against eachother as they walked. "Do you mind if we go to the shops before you drop me home? I've been meaning to buy a new kimono for a long time," Tsubame broke the silence. "Okay, I have nothing else to do anyway. Might as well," Yahiko replied casually. Tsubame's paces sped up and she was now in front of Yahiko. Before she knew it, she started to skip... but then she stopped dead in her tracks. She wrapped her arms around the bottom of her stomach and winced. 'Owww, my stomach hurts so bad... aaahhhhh!! My stomach feels like... like there's something chewing the insides,' Tsubame thought to herself as she tighted her hold on her stomach.  
  
"Tsubame?" Yahiko came up to her putting a hand on her shoulder, "Are you okay?" Tsubame tried her best to smile. "I'm okay, I just need to sit down a bit," Tsubame said as Yahiko took her arm and sat her down at a nearby bench. Yahiko rubbed her back as she winced once more. "Was it something you ate?" Yahiko suggested. "No, I ate the same things I eat everyday. Ow, it hurts so bad," she cried. A few minutes later, Tsubame let out a small smile and got up after she felt the slightest bit better. Yahiko showed a relieved smile as he, too, got up.  
  
They walked side by side until Yahiko saw something that caught his attention in the shop window. Tsubame unknowingly got ahead. Yahiko started walking again looking at Tsubame's back side. That's when he noticed something odd. There was a large red spot near her... Yahiko blushed... tushy. It didnt notice the spot before when she'd worn the kimono the other day. (And we all know Yahiko never missed looking the location of the spot before.) Yahiko quickend his pace and took a closer look at the red spot.  
  
He gasped, "Ah! Tsubame, you're bleeding! We have to get you to the doctor quick!!" Yahiko shrieked picking her up. "MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!!! THIS GIRL NEEDS A DOCTOR!!" Yahiko yelled running through the crowd. "Hey kid, what's the rush. You ain't married yet!" a man teased. Tsubame blushed barely knowing what was going on. "Tsubame, you're bleeding profusely!!! I knew it! Oh maybe you have a bad cut! Or maybe worse... maybe you have alheimerz disease!!!" Yahiko gasped. "Umm... Yahiko-chan, what's that alheimerz thing??" Tsubame asked blushing as Yahiko kept running with her in his arms. "Uh...I don't know it just sounds very bloody," Yahiko replied bluntly.  
  
"MOVE OUT OF THE WAY PEOPLE!!!" Yahiko exclaimed running into the clinic. He burst throught the door of Megumi's office finding Megumi sitting on Sanosuke's lap with a hand on his chest. "Yahiko!! Uh, I was j-j-just fixing r-rooster's hand!" Megumi blushed getting up. "I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT RIGHT NOW. TSUBAME NEEDS A DOCTOR! SHE'S BLEEDING IN THE WEIRDEST PLACE!!" Yahiko yelled again. He placed Tsubame down who looked at him sceptically. "Well get out of here Yahiko!" Megumi pushed him out. "What are you gonna do to her?? Don't hurt her!" "Shut up, kid," Sanosuke dragged him out by the ear.  
  
Tsubame raised an eyebrow and looked at the smiling Megumi. "That's so sweeeeeeeeeet!!! I just have to tell Tae and Kaoru about this!" Megumi squealed. Tsubame clutched her stomach again. "Ugh, Megumi-san. My stomach hurts so bad..." Tsubame complained. "No!! That's it, now I definately think those Stomach Chewing Demons are contagious! If this continues, who knows what will happen?!" "I don't know. All I know is that these things are killing me and that it feels wet down *clears her throat* there," Tsubame blushed. "Tsubame stand up and turn around," Megumi instructed. Megumi saw the red spot, "Oh. OoOoOoH!!!! Aaaaah!!! Our little Tsubame's growing up!" Megumi squealed loud enough for everyone to hear.  
  
"WTF? What did you do to her, Yahiko," Sanosuke said in a threatening voice. "You didn't *clears throat* did you?" Sanosuke continued. Yahiko looked at him weird. "Huh?" "Nevermind. You're too young anyways," Sanosuke sweat dropped. "SoOo, what was going on in Megumi's office?" Yahiko asked smoothly. "What d'ya mean kid???" Sanosuke's widened. "You know, the whole lap thing and the whole hand-on-chest-and-maybe-other-places thing..." "IT WAS NOTHING! SHE WAS FIXING MY HAND! GIRL SCOUT'S HONOR!" Sanusuke shrieked. "Hey! You didn't look so innocent yourself. Bringin' little 'innocent' Tsubame in her in your arms. How am I supposed to know that you weren't doing anything I'd probably do?" Sanosuke put his hands on his waist. "She was bleeding for crying out loud! For all I know, she may have alheimerz disease!" Yahiko fumed. "What's that?" "I don't know, it just sounds very bloody," Yahiko put on a sheepish grin.  
  
~Back inside the office~  
  
"Tsubame-chan, you are growing up and now that you're a woman, you should know what's going on. You are on what is called your period. This happens every month until you're an old lady. This is just getting you ready for child birth," Megumi exclaimed. Tsubame's eyes widened. "NANI? I'M GIVING BIRTH TO A CHILD!!!!! WHO'S THE FATHER?" Tsubame exclaimed obviously not getting what Megumi was saying.  
  
Outside, both Yahiko's and Sanosuke's eyes widened as Sanosuke gave Yahiko a strange look. "I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! ALL I DID WAS TRY TO HOLD HER HAND!!!"  
  
"It's not Yahiko is it? Or Eiji? Eww, hopefully not Eiji. I hope it's Yahiko. But I'm not pregnant! I think.. I mean all I did was try to hold his hand! Gee, you and Sano are always touching eachothers' hands. You even touched his chest. You are probably having quadruplets at this rate. Wow, just touching gets you this far. But it would be nice to have a baby. Hopefully it's a boy that looks like Yahiko. He'll have black hair and brown eyes and that fit body of his. Hopefully those buns of steel too! If I am pregnant we can name him Hiko! Get it? YaHIKO. Oh wait, that's Ken- san's sensai's name-" Tsubame was cut of.  
  
"Dear, you're rambling," an irritated Megumi interupted, "And no, you AREN'T pregnant. If you were, this wouldn't happen to you. But I'm sorry to say this but you also have the stomach chewing demons. I think this is becoming an epidemic... someday I'll make a medicine for these and name it... hmm... I don't know... Sidol? Pidol? Tidol? Well, the point is that you will have to start attaching these on your underpants," Megumi said pointing to the ancient version of a pad. (A/N: Sorry, I don't know what they wore back then. ^__^')  
  
"Really? But how??" Tsubame blushed. "Won't that stick out when I walk?" Megumi shook her head 'This is definately going to give me those brain chewing demons!' Megumi thought looking at Tsubame who was studying the 'pad.' 'That's it! I'm going to invent these new medicines for the stomach chewing demons and those brain chewing demons too! I'll name them Tidol and Mylenol! (A/N: Today known as Midol and Tylenol)' Megumi thought with a grin on her face.  
  
After the LONG explaination of what was going on and the stomach chewing demons going around, Megumi got tired and sent Tsubame home with Yahiko. Sanosuke came in with a wicked grin on his face. "So fox-doctor, where were we??"  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Yahiko walked Tsubame home in uncomfortable silence. Poor little Tsubame had to walk home with her hands behind her back in order to cover up the stain. (A/N: Say "Ay" if any of you have had to do that before. Ay!!)  
  
"SoOo?? Are you feeling alright now?" Yahiko inquired nervously. Tsubame gave a small smile, "Yeah, I think so." Yahiko started to twidle his thumbs, "Umm... what about the whole 'pregnant' thing? Uh, who is the umm father?" he blushed. "No, I'm not pregnant," Tsubame spoke in a voice no louder than a whisper. "That's good, so, what was going on any ways??" Yahiko asked taking a look at her face. "Umm, nothing, it's just... umm... you were right, it was something I ate," Tsubame put on a sheepish grin. "Then why were you bleeding?" Yahiko raised his left brow. "Umm, uhh, I, uhh have a... a... cut, yeah, a cut on my leg. It's nothing! Nothing at all!" Tsubame stuttered. "Uh, okay. If you say so. Listen, Tsubame, if you ever need any help or if you're just feeling down, I'm always here for you," Yahiko said taking a hold of her hand.  
  
Both of their cheeks turned crimson and they let go of eachothers hands. "Umm, thanks... a lot, Yahiko-kun. Well I'm home. Bye. See ya tomorrow," Tsubame said shyly. Yahiko was a little disappointed that Tsubame didn't say something like 'Oh Yahiko! You're so sweet and manly. You are sooooo way better than Eiji and Yutaoru (sp?). And you're definately not little. You are so cute and handsome!! I love you!' Yahiko turned around and frowned and started to walk away.  
  
"Umm, Yahiko... I have something to tell you," Tsubame called. Yahiko turned around with a big grin on his face. 'Yes, maybe she'll say all those things!' Yahiko thought. "What is it, Tsubame?" he asked eagerly.  
  
"Umm... this is kinda hard to say,"  
  
"It's okay. I'm not going to say anything, Tsubame,"  
  
"Well...."  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"Oh my gosh this is so embarrassing!"  
  
"Don't worry, telling your feelings is nothing to laugh at!"  
  
"Well uh,"  
  
"Go ahead, Tsubame,"  
  
"Do you um...,"  
  
'MY GOSH! Why is it taking her so friggin long to ask me out?!!' Yahiko thought.  
  
"Yes???????"  
  
"Do you think that the tea I make tastes bad?"  
  
Yahiko did a typical anime fall and groaned. He got up and had a big sweat drop. "No, I personally like your tea alot Tsubame," Yahiko replied. 'All that waiting and she talks about TEA?!' Yahiko groaned mentally.  
  
"Okay, I'll get going. Kenshin's probably waiting with dinner. Good night,"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
TBC  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Okay, so how was that? Non-funny? Anti-humor? You tell me. Please leave a review. You don't know how much it means to me when I get reviews. Thanks! Until next time, happy reading! Ja!  
  
Kawaii-Libra-Waziha-chan 


	2. What is THAT?

Hey minna-san! I'm *ow!!* back again with *ow!* TSUBAME AND THE CRIMSON TSUNAMI, formerly known as TSUBAME AND THE STOMACH CHEWING DEMONS *ow!* The reason I'm screaming in agony right now is because I have the stomach chewing demons too!! Not even Tidol and Mylenol can cure this one! This is an epidemic, it's even spread to the real world! *ow!* Some how I'm managing to type this. Ugh, enough of my blabbering about my stomach chewing demons, on with the *ow!* story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin even though I REALLY wish I owned Aoshi, Kenshin, Sanosuke, and Sou! *drools*

TSUBAME AND THE CRIMSON TSUNAMI

By: Kawaii-chan

Chapter Two: What is THAT?!

Key:

"Talking" 

__

' thinking '

I'm really surprised that a guy read this. Thanks Mr. **Gee-YouKnit **(umm.. Did I get that right?)

Oh, and thanks to **Kitten Kisses** for the suggestions and stuff. Sure, I'd love to tie this into your story. Thanks for telling me that they used the ripped up sheets too!

****

Important Note: Kaoru and Kenshin aren't really mentioned in this ficcy cuz they're on their 'western honeymoon' where they will be 'sleeping together'. *dies cracking up*

~~~~~~

Tsubame growled while she ripped up some sheets to use for her *ahem*. She had spent all day washing those sheets and then ripping them. 

"Hey Tsubame-chan," Yahiko startled her. "Umm… hey, uh Yahiko-kun," Tsubame greeted nervously. She hastily hid the sheets behind her as so he wouldn't see. Unfortunately, her plan failed. 

"Tsubame-chan? Why are you hiding sheets behind you? Ripped up sheets," Yahiko pointed. 

"These, oh, I was umm making rags!" she made up and excuse. "But doesn't Tae have enough rags? Why would she need more?" Oh yeah, this was going to be hard to escape. 

"Well uh, we need new ones. The old ones are so… so… raggy!" she exclaimed hoping it would work. 

"Raggy? They're rags, they're supposed to be… raggy," Yahiko answered. Beads of sweat collected on her forehead. 

"Okay, okay. I'll admit it. I was preparing for an ancient sacrifice and umm… the ritual needs ripped up sheets," Tsubame made up an even lamer excuse. 

"Really? Sacrifice? Cool! What are you going to be sacrificing? I bet it's a dog!" Yahiko jumped. 

"Umm… er… it's a cricket. I'm sacrificing crickets to the er… Cricket God so that umm… he can cure the world of stomach chewing demons!"

"Cool! Can I join you in your sacrifice ritual? Will you be dancing around in a weird skirt like those jungle people?" Yahiko grew eager. '_Because I wanna watch!'_

"Umm… it's a private ritual. VERY private," Tsubame cringed at the thought of her period.

"Anyway, I was going to the shops the get some vegetables and I was wondering if you wanted to come along with me," Yahiko changed the subject. 

"Okay, I'm free anyways since Tae's taking care of the customers," she smiled. "Alright, let's go," Yahiko led the way. 

As they walked to the shops, the man from yesterday who teased them about being married walked up to them.

"So youngsters, how does married life feel?" the man, Shiro, patted Yahiko on the back rather harshly. "We're not married, baka-san," Yahiko said coldly. "Ha, baka-san, that's a new one! Well anyway, tell me when the little lady's expecting," he waved goodbye. "Expecting? What does that mean?" Yahiko scratched his head. Tsubame shrugged. 

They stopped by the little booth that had 'Vegetables' written on the sign. "What can I do for ya young man?" the old man asked. "I'd like some cabbage and carrots please," Yahiko said pulling out some money. Tsubame just looked around. 

A young man with brown hair spotted her and smirked seeing who she was with. He walked up to her and took her hand. "Why hello Tsubame-chan. What a pleasant surprise!" he kissed her hand making her blush and Yahiko fume.

"Umm, hi Yutarou-kun, it's a surprise seeing you here too," Tsubame managed to squeak out. "Why hello, Yahiko-CHAN," Yutarou teased. A very visible vein popped out on his forehead. "Hello Yutarou-CHAN, how _nice _to see you," he hissed. 

"Well, do you mind if I take Tsubame out of your hands for a while? I wanted to show her that beautiful Sakura tree I saw by the stream," he winked at Tsubame. "Well, I was just about to COOK for her," Yahiko countered getting weird glances. 

"Well, if you're going back to the dojo, I guess I should come too. You know, I haven't seen that beautiful Kaoru-san for a while," Yutarou pondered with a dreamy look on his face. 

"You pervert! You hit on Tsubame-chan first and then you start thinking things about that Busu!! Have some respect!" Yahiko exclaimed. "I can't help it. I'm very attracted to ladies. And they're attracted to me," he winked at Tsubame, "And if _you_ had any respect for Kaoru-san, you wouldn't be calling that ravishing goddess a busu," he grinned cockily.

"Come on Tsubame-chan, let's go. He's a bad influence," Yahiko pulled her away. "Bye, my dear Tsubame-chan!" he blew a kiss at her. She blushed and turned around. 

"Thanks for pulling me out of there," she thanked. "No problem," Yahiko growled thinking about Yutarou. 

"Are you actually going to _cook _for me?" she blushed. Yahiko stopped dead in his tracks. "Uh, sure… umm… I'll try," Yahiko put on a sheepish grin. 'How sweet,' Tsubame thought to herself. 

Just then, an unbearable pain erupted in the bottom of her abdomen. She clutched her abdomen and groaned. "Ugh, I don't feel so good," she managed to speak. Yahiko stopped and put his hand on her shoulder. "I don't think we should go to the shops anymore. You keep on getting those pains. Maybe it's something in the air," Yahiko spoke stroking her back. 

"Here, get on my back, I'll carry you back to the Akebeko," he offered. (K/N: I don't know how she'll do that but just pretend she's wearing a gi instead. Okie dokie?) Tsubame nodded and climbed on to his back. She was in too much pain to blush. 

"Are you comfortable?" Yahiko asked adjusting his arms so that the sack of vegetables were still hanging on to his arms. "Yes, I'm not too heavy for you am I?" she asked gingerly. "No, you're very light, you just tell me if you feel uncomfortable," Yahiko instructed. Tsubame thanked the gods that this was Yahiko and not Yutarou. 

Tsubame rested her head on his shoulders making him blush yet smile at the same time. She closed her eyes trying to forget about the pain. She let out a few whimpers here and there but it didn't bother him. 

"Hey Tsubame-chan, I'm going to take you to the dojo instead, okay? I don't think Tae will mind if you come with me since you're feeling bad and all," Yahiko stated. Tsubame just nodded. 

When they got to the dojo Yahiko gingerly put Tsubame down. "Do you feel any better?" he asked. "Yea, thanks. I don't know what I would've done. I just hate these stomach chewing demons," Tsubame answered. When she was completely down, she saw something that scared her out of her wits. 

It was horrific, despicable, vile, dreadful, and all the other words for horrible. It was wet and red… and the worst part was the fact that it was on Yahiko's back. 

Tsubame had **leaked **on Yahiko's back! And he didn't know it!

Yahiko put down the vegetables and felt around his back. "I guess having you on my back made me sweaty… umm I didn't mean it _that _way. It's just that my back feels wet, oh well, it'll dry up soon," Yahiko spoke. "Uh, yes, I'm sure it will," Tsubame squeaked nervously. "Umm, is there anything I can help you with Yahiko-kun?"

"Yes, can you go get some water. Sano forgot to refill the bucket again," Yahiko instructed while he started chopping the carrots. 

__

'WHAT DO I DO? WHAT DO I DO? WHAT WOULD BUDDHA DO?' Tsubame's mind screamed. She got the water as fast as she could and rushed back to kitchen. Then something else hit her. If it had leaked out onto Yahiko's back… then it was on her clothes as well! She looked down and sighed in relief. Her clothes were a dark maroon color so it wouldn't stick out. 

"Hey kid, I'm home. You here?" Sano asked coming in. Tsubame's eyes widened into saucers. This wasn't some mere smear, it was gigantic! Just then Tsubame had a 'brilliant' idea. 

She pretended to walk over with the bucket and she 'tripped' sending the water all over Yahiko's back. 

"Hey! What the…" 

"Oops, sorry Yahiko-kun, let me try to wipe off the water on your back." Tsubame rushed to get a rag she saw and started wiping furiously on the blood. 

"Uh, Tsubame-chan, isn't it easier to just press the rag against my back and let it soak up the water instead of rubbing so… ouch!… hard?" Yahiko asked. 

"Shut up, you!!" she growled. 

'_Sheesh, what's up her…? Umm… never mind that._' thought Yahiko blushing. Tsubame kept on rubbing and rubbing but it still wouldn't give up so easily. '_Die you friggin stain. I said DIE!!!_' 

The sound of Sano's sandals echoed through the dojo. Tsubame acted quick and tried stopping him from coming in. "Hey Tsubame-chan, where are you going?" Yahiko asked from the kitchen. He still didn't care if he was wet, as long as he just got dinner done, which needed lots of concentration. 

"Oh, hey Tsubame-chan! What are you and Yahiko doing _alone_?" Sano asked winking. 

"Yahiko-kun's cooking and he needed some assistance. You look tired why don't you have a rest somewhere _far _from the kitchen. I'll bring you a carrot," Tsubame said speedily. 

"A carrot?"   


"Yes, a carrot. They bring umm… peace of mind," 

"What kind of load of crap is that?"

"The western kind of load of crap. They say it in all of the magazines," Tsubame tried smiling. 

"Oh, I see you want some alone time. Well, then that's okay. Just tell me when you're expecting," Sano winked again. 

"Umm… what's that? Oh well, I will tell you when I'm _expecting_," she sped off. '_Does he mean like when I'm anticipating something? Gah! Why does everyone ask that?!'_

Tsubame got some more water and headed back into the kitchen where Yahiko still waited obliviously. 

'_Do I tell him to change into something different? NO! Then he'll see the hideous creature for himself!' _Tsubame cringed. 

"Tsubame-chan, do you mind getting out the salt?" Yahiko broke her train of thoughts.

"Uh sure… hey, the umm… _water _is still on your back, why don't I get that for you?" Tsubame suggested. "No, it's really okay. It feels nice since it's so hot out," Yahiko answered turning around.

"But you'll catch a cold!" 

"It's summer, Tsubame-chan. I'm not that baka, Shinomori, who can freeze," Yahiko laughed.

Meanwhile in Kyoto where Aoshi sat in the temple meditating again while Misao chattered endlessly, Aoshi just happened to sneeze. 

"Bless you Aoshi-sama," Misao chirped. She started chatting endlessly again giving him a headache. Sure, he had to admit that he liked her company, but this can get really annoying! (K/N: no offense to any die-hard A/M fans. I'm one too!)

"Well anyway, Okon and Omasu started talking to me about wearing KIMONOS and…" 

"Misao…" Aoshi interrupted her.

"Yes, Aoshi-sama?"

"I've been wanting to tell you something for a long time now. Just three words but they mean a lot to me. I just never got the courage to tell you but…,"

"Yes Aoshi-sama? Exactly what are those little three words you have wanted to tell me?" Misao asked eagerly with hearts in her eyes. 

"Please. Shut. Up." 

Misao did a typical anime fall and sweat dropped. 

Anyway, back to the Kamiya Dojo where our hero and heroine are. Tsubame started to get REALLY nervous. What would she say? What would he do?

Just then Sanosuke came inside, "Hey kid, is lunch ready yet?" 

Just then he spotted the big, red spot on Yahiko's back. 

"Ewww!! What is _that_?!!" Sanosuke pointed. 

"Huh? What's what?" Yahiko asked washing his hands. 

Tsubame started jerking her hands to signal to Sanosuke to shut it. Her face was vicious and had Sano's death written all over it. '_Tell him suffer the wrath of my stomach chewing demons!!!'_

Sanosuke smirked when he recalled the conversation he had with Megumi the other day about Tsubame turning into a woman. '_Shiro was telling me about how some little boy was giving a young waitress from the Akebeko a piggy back ride after they left the shops and called him baka-san. So that was Yahiko! Oh, so this was Tsubame's doing. Well maybe I can blackmail her with this into lifting my debt!_' Sanosuke grin widened. 

"Tsubame-chan, what's that thing you're doing with your hands?" Yahiko asked in wonder. 

"Umm… there's this fly buzzing around and uh… I was trying to swat it," Tsubame made a lame excuse.

Sanosuke grinned evilly. "I know what you did, my little Tsubame-chan. If you pay my tabs at the Akebeko… we can work around telling your precious Yahiko-CHAN about the thing on his back," Sanosuke whispered secretively.

"Never!" she hissed. He probably had over 500 yen in debt!

"Oh really. Then… Oh Yahiko did you know that the thing on your- Ouch!!" his sing song voice was cut off by the stinging sensation on his cheek left by Tsubame's slap. 

"Oops, silly me. I thought the fly had landed on your cheek. Gomen," Tsubame grinned triumphantly. 

'_Why that little… oh she is going to pay! This is war!' _Sano growled. 

'_Bring. It. On. Rooster!' _Little sparks could be seen as Tsubame and Sano engaged in a mental war.

"So Yahiko? Have you gotten into any fights lately? Because you like you're-" he was cut off again by Tsubame kicking him in the shin.

"So, Sanosuke-san, what have you and Megumi been up to lately. Was she fixing your chest when we came in the other day?"

"What?! No! I mean… Yes! Uh… umm… she was fixing a bruise!" he shrieked. 

"Oh! I didn't know that. Okay so where is it? I have this ointment that fixes them like magic!" Tsubame said innocently. 

"Why you little…" Sano growled. 

Sano and Tsubame attacked each other while Yahiko just whistled to himself. 

"Take that rooster!"

"You may be a little girl but… ha! I got ya!

"Oh, you're gonna pay for that one!" they yelled at each other as they tried to kill one another.

"STOP IT!" Yahiko exclaimed making them freeze. 

Tsubame had Sano's hair in her mouth and her hands gripping his neck. Sano had his hands gripping her neck too and he had his foot up on her stomach so that he could kick her off. 

Just then they realized that they could hold them selves and they collapsed on to the ground.

"You two should learn how to behave! I'm going to go change into something else okay?" Yahiko reprimanded them. 

Sanosuke grinned and Tsubame had a look of pure horror across her face. 

Thanks to her quick thinking she remembered that new western sauce that Kaoru had bought a couple of days ago. '_I know! Before he changes I'll use that red sauce! What was it called. Was it dogsup or catsup? Stupid westerners and their stupid names! Now where did she put it?!' _she thought frantically. 

"Uh… Yahiko-kun, before you go, can you find that western sauce that Kaoru bought a couple of days ago. I think it was called dogsup. Please?" she batted her lashes causing him to melt. 

"Umm sure, Tsubame-chan,"

"Oh thank you so much Yahiko. You're so sweet!" she tried buttering him up.

She started looking for that sauce too and shot a glare at Sano. 

__

'That stupid kid! Just cause she said he was sweet he does everything for her! Oh wait, I have to give that fox doctor that medicine she wanted. I don't want her to stop calling me 'a dear' now do we?' the hypocrite Sanosuke thought. He dashed off relieving some of Tsubame's tension. 

Tsubame beamed when she found the little bottle labeled 'catsup'. "Yes I found it. Hey look you can squeeze it!" Tsubame got his attention. 

"Okay, I guess I better go change before we eat then," Yahiko smiled. Tsubame started to panic again. 

When he turned around Tsubame got another 'brilliant' idea. She opened the top of the plastic bottle and gave it a squeeze sending the bright red sauce flying and landing on the floor and Yahiko's back. 

"Oh, I'm so sorry Yahiko. I'm so clumsy! Let me get that or else it may fall to the floor!" Tsubame hurried and got a rag. Before he knew, Tsubame started rubbing the rag on him. 

__

'Mwahahahaha! I win you stupid period! You lose! Now he'll think the stain was from the 'catsup'!' Tsubame grinned maniacally to herself. 

"Umm… Tsubame-chan, I think you're causing the thing to stain my hanaka," Yahiko spoke nervously.

"Oops, don't worry, I'll take it back to the Akebeko and wash it for you," 

"It's okay you don't have-"

"I **WILL **take it back to the Akebeko and wash it for you Yahiko. Understand?" she growled scaring him.

"Uh sure," 

"Good."

Once Tsubame was sure that the stain covered up the blood, she let him go.

__

'Sheesh, I'm never taking her to the shops again. Something in the air is making her act like a dog. A FEMALE dog,' Yahiko thought. Too bad he didn't know what the westerners called little female dogs.

Tsubame smiled proudly at herself. She had controlled the situation. Now, just another few days of this malicious thing they called her 'period' and she was free.

This was going to be a LONG week.

~~~~~~

Phew that was a long chapter!! I know it wasn't really funny but I tried my best. Hopefully you enjoyed it. Please leave a review and check out the Stomach Chewing demons by Kitten Kisses. I'm tired and I need a nap. In the mean time, PLEASE REVIEW! Arigatou! Until next time, happy reading! Ja!

Kawaii-Libra-Waziha-chan 


	3. The Facts of Life?

Hey minna-san! Sorry it took me so long to update. Apology accepted? I wanted to started this chapter this week since I'm going through the same hell Tsubame-chan's going through… unfortunately. My stomach hurts like hell. At least sippin' some Tang and listenin' to 'Suga Suga' by Baby Beesh and Frankie J, makes me feel better.

Disclaimer: I don't own RK no matter how much I love Aoshi-sama. This is for entertainment purposes only.

TSUBAME AND THE CRIMSON TSUNAMI

By Kawaii-chan

Chapter three: The facts of life?

NOTE: You know how Megumi said that Tsubame would have to start attaching things to her underwear? You know, the ancient version of a pad? Well, I didn't know what they used back then and I accidentally wrote it. **Please ignore the fact that Megumi told her to wear the 'pads'. **Thanx to **KITTEN KISSES**, I finally learned. The terms 'laxi pad' and 'sampon' all belong to her. I'm just trying to tie mine in with her story. 

~~~~~~

After her shift at the Akebeko was done, Tsubame nervously walked to the clinic. Megumi had called her to check out some new 'inventions' she was planning to 'experiment.' Tsubame thanked the Gods that no one else was called since it had to do with those horrid demons. 

Before she could even knock the shoji slid open with an ecstatic Megumi standing in front of her.

"Tsubame-chan! I'm so glad that you could make it. You don't know HOW long I wanted to try things out," Megumi pulled her in. 

Tsubame looked around and found a thing that looked like a sponge with cloth wrapped around it. She picked it up and looked at it with curiosity. Was it a pillow? Was it a miniature blanket? '_This would make the perfect futon for my dolls!'_ Tsubame thought to herself. 

"Megumi-san? What's this?" she asked still studying the object. 

"It's a laxi pad! I'm going to make you wear it," Megumi started getting out some paper. Tsubame put the device on her head. 

"Like this?" Tsubame was adjusting it. 

"No you silly girl! You'll be wearing it _down there_," Megumi stressed. 

Tsubame blushed and jerked it off of her head, "Gomen."

"That's alright. Okay, I want you to go and put this own _down there_ and then tie it with this string so they don't move," Megumi handed her some red string. 

__

'Kami-sama, what have I gotten myself into?' Tsubame contemplated.

Megumi pushed her into a private bathroom (if they had those back then). Tsubame gave her a look of fear and Megumi just raised her index finger in a-matter-of-fact fashion. 

"Now, now Tsubame-chan, this is for your own good. And for the good of all women with theses curse-ed _periods,_" Megumi reasoned. Tsubame muttered something under her breath which seemed to be an incoherent '_Why don't you try it yourself, stupid hag.'_

Tsubame studied the so-called 'laxi pad' and gave it a little squeeze. The cloth seemed to have been stuck to the sponge with some kind of adhesive. 

Moments later, Tsubame came out looking like a tomato. "Megumi-san, I think I'm done. Can I take it off now??" she squeaked. 

"Nonsense! You will wear this for AT LEAST two hours… or until it fails, which I'm sure it won't." Megumi studied her other models of the 'laxi pad'_. _They heard a knock Tsubame took a seat in a chair so the people who came in wouldn't be a able to see the outline of the laxi pad. 

"Hey fox-doctor, the stupid kid got some bruises from a fight we just had, so he needs to get it fixed." _'Great, it just HAD to be the stupid tori-atama. And guess who he just HAD to bring with him. Yahiko! What a great day!' _Tsubame thought scowling. 

"Come in. Uff Sano, Kenshin and Kaoru leave for little while and leave you in charge and you pick fights with little kids!" Megumi scolded. 

"Hey! Who you callin' little?" Yahiko scowled. 

"You, Yahiko-_chan_," Sano ruffled his spiky hair. 

"Sheesh, and I thought busu horrible," Yahiko muttered. 

"Hello, Yahiko-cha- I mean kun," Tsubame corrected herself. 

"Hi."

"No time for chit-chat. Sit down Yahiko and let me see the bruises. Who knows what that tori-atama did to you," Megumi mumbled taking out some bandages. 

"Hey, you still love me don't ya?" Sano said earning odd looks from both Yahiko and Tsubame.

"-in a sisterly way," Sano quickly added blushing. Megumi shot him a glare but then returned to Yahiko's bruises. 

Tsubame intently watched as Megumi started to wipe something on Yahiko's tan, and pretty toned, stomach. Indeed, he did get some major bruises. Tsubame blushed when she caught herself staring. 

Sano smirked seeing her reaction and walked over to her. He knelt down and nudged her. He gave her the look that said, _'Ha ha ha, little girl, I can see right through you.' _Tsubame gave him a deathly glare and made a fist that was just about to collide with his nose. Before she could do anything, Sano got back up and pulled something about his jacket. 

"Oh yeah, I also got the newspaper. You want me to read it while ya bandage the kid?" Sanosuke suggested. 

"Go ahead. I don't care," 

"Alright. Hey, look, it's an article about some pill those foreigners made to cure aches and pains. It says: _A new miracle pill comes out on the market for those who have muscle pains and 'head aches'. For those of you who aren't familiar with the term 'head aches' it means those brain chewing demons that attack every time people are pressured. This new pill called 'Tylenol' may also have other affects, like for fevers, menstruation cra-_"

"**WHAT?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**" Megumi cut Sano off with a shriek. Her face was red in anger and fake smoke came out of her fox ears. 

"Okay let me read that for you again: _This new pilled called 'Tylenol' may also have other-"_

"SHUT THE HELL UP TORI-ATAMA!!!!" Megumi cut him off again. Sanosuke had the slight look of fear on his cute face. 

"How dare they make a head chewing demon pill and not consult me about it!!! And they called it '_Tylenol_' for crying out loud! What kind of idiot names a pill that! IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE CALLED MYLENOL FOR PETE'S SAKE. I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO PETE IS! Those stupid foreigners have quiet the nerve to make that pill. Do you know how long I've been working at this?! Those fuc-"

"WE GET THE POINT ALREADY!!" Yahiko, Tsubame, and Sano cut of her rambling in unison. Megumi paused. 

"Deep breath, kitsune… deep breath," Sano instructed. He hid the newspaper since it mentioned that 'Tylenol' may cure stomach chewing demons, which he new would get her even more angry. Tidol was her main goal. He thanked the gods that she didn't know what the word menstruation meant… yet. 

"Shut up. I _am _calm," Megumi threatened. There was an odd silence for a few moments. Tsubame clutched her stomach pain. There it was again. Then she started to feel oddly wet 'down there'. Her leg felt wet too. 

"Tsubame-chan, can you hand me that canister with the cotton balls over there?" Megumi asked.   


Tsubame got up feeling EXTREMELY uncomfortable. When she reached for the cotton balls, she heard a number of gasps. She quirked her brow and she turned around, she found that everyone, except for Megumi, had their mouths wide open. 

Another moment of silence…

"SHE'S BLEEDING AGAIN!!!!" 

didn't last long, obviously.

Yahiko was pointing to Tsubame who didn't know what was going on. 

"Uff, Yahiko, what do you mean?" Megumi asked unaware of the current situation. She was still finishing up the bandaging. 

Then it hit her… 

The blood was all over her new gi. 

Tsubame quickly rushed over to Megumi and pulled her aside to the private bathroom. 

"It failed! It failed! I… I… seeped!!" Tsubame whispered dryly.   


"You mean you leaked,"

"WHATEVER! DOES IT _LOOK_ LIKE I CARE?" Tsubame yelled causing Megumi to wince.

"What are you doing to Tsubame-chan? You better be patching her up instead of hurting her!" Yahiko yelled from the background. 

"Shut up, Yahiko!" they both yelled back in unison.

Yahiko opened his mouth to say something but closed it back. Sano gave him a sympathetic look and put his large hand on his shoulder. While Tsubame hid in the bathroom cursing Megumi out of her wits, Megumi herself came back out fearing her life. 

"Kid, I think it's about time you learned the facts of life," Sano said trying to stifle a burst of laughter. 

"Sano!"

"No Megumi, I think it's time, before he caused anymore damage to Jou-chan jr," Sano silenced her, trying his best to act serious. 

"The facts of life?" Yahiko asked obliviously.

"You know, like the cycle of life, where babies come from-" 

"But I already know how and where babies come from. Kenshin told me. He told me it came from sleeping together," Yahiko cut Sano off. Both Sano's and Megumi's eyes widened from shock and amusement.

"He said that you sleep in the same spot and then the baby fairy comes and asks you if you want a baby and she puts a baby in the girls stomach. See I know about the facts of life!" Yahiko beamed.

Both Sanosuke and Megumi fell to the ground. Big question marks hung on top of both Yahiko's and Tsubame's heads.

"Sano, since this was your idea, you tell him the facts and I'll go get Tsubame something to change into," with that Megumi left. 

There was that silence again. Megumi came back for a split second and gave Tsubame something to change into and some ripped up sheets. Then she said that she'd be back in a sec.

Tsubame came back out of the bathroom and stood in the corner. 

"Jou-chan jr., I think you need to listen to this too… have a seat," and with that their childhood's ended.

The clock ticked slowly…

The room was dead silent…

The birds stopped chirping… 

The air stopped moving…

And Yahiko finally shut up…

"WHAT?!!!!!! That's how it works? *gasps for air* EWW!!!" 

Well at least for a couple of minutes.

Yahiko took a glance at Tsubame and turned beat read. His eyes went swirly like Kenshin's and he had a major nose bleed. He passed out.

"And thus children, is how the facts of life work. Oh yeah, Tsubame-chan, if you ever see a *ahem* _bulge _on Yahiko… you'll won't need to be afraid. You'll probably be the cause of it," Sano concluded.

Now it was Tsubame's turn to pass out. 

When Megumi walked in she gasped, "What the hell did you do to them??"

"Er… I told them a bed time story?" 

"Well it sure worked!! Now spill!"

"I told them ALL of the facts," Sano mumbled. 

"YOU BAKA! You don't tell them both at the same time!! Baka, baka, baka!" Megumi rushed over to both of the unconscious children. She started shaking them violently but they still would regain consciousness. 

"They're not waking up! They're not waking up!" Megumi shrieked.

"Wait, I think I know how to wake them up. But you gotta brace yourself, Kitsune," Sano said. 

He slowly took of his shoe and undid the bandages of it and stuck his foot on the window sill…

right when a nice breeze was coming in. 

3...

2...

1...

"KUSO! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SMELL?!" both Tsubame and Yahiko shrieked together in horror once they regained consciousness. Sano smirked to himself and put his footing back on. He gave himself a pat on the back.

"You see, Kitsune! I am smar-" when Sanosuke turned around he found an unconscious Megumi on the floor. 

"Sheesh, do they really smell that bad?" 

Both Tsubame and Yahiko nodded vigorously. Sano just shrugged and picked up Megumi off of the floor. 

"Er… anybody know how to wake up the fox doc with out using my feet?" Sano scratched his head. 

"I think I do," Tsubame grinned wickedly. She walked over to Megumi and whispered something in her ear.

"What? Sano's taking off his shirt?! Let me at him!" Megumi woke up instantly. 

"You see," Tsubame smirked. Once Megumi realized what had just happened she blushed beet red as well as Sanosuke. 

Megumi glared at Tsubame who only smiled innocently. 

"Okay, so what were you guys doing anyway when we came in?" Sano asked trying to change the subject as quickly as possible. 

"We were experimenting,"

"With what?" 

"Well I guess there's no point in not tell you since you BOTH know the facts of life. We were experimenting with laxi pads so that we would have to use ripped up sheets anymore," 

"Use ripped up sheets for what?" asked Yahiko densely. 

Sano smacked him on the head in order for him to get the point. Tsubame just blushed the whole time. 

"Oh… now I get your point," 

"Well, it failed, as Yahiko so bluntly pointed out," Megumi muttered. Yahiko just scratched his head 

"So there's no hope for the future?" Sano asked patting Megumi on the back. Megumi just shook her head and stared at the floor sadly. 

"Sano-san?"

"Yea, Jou-chan jr.?" 

"What did you mean by 'bulge' when you were talking about Yahiko?" Tsubame blushed. Yahiko got another nose bleed.

"I guess I'll just have to explain to you again. Well you see, Yahiko had this thing called a penis and when he gets aroused it starts to get swollen and then it'll go into a your little whole-"

"DON'T TELL US ANYMORE!!!" they cut him off. 

"Fine, fine. I, for one think it's a beautiful process," Sano said. 

Yahiko and Tsubame cringed. 

Megumi seemed to depressed to say or do anything. "I just wish I could invent something that would just make it easier for us women during that time of the month. We don't even get to make love during that time," Megumi sighed. 

Yahiko and Tsubame cringed yet again.

"NO MORE!!! NO MORE!!!" Yahiko moaned covering his ears and closing his eyes. 

They were all silent again. 

Yahiko slowly opened one eye and then looked around. Seeing that everyone was quiet, he let go of his ears and sighed in relief. Just then a light bulb went off over Sano's head. 

"Uh… kitsune, I know that this is kind of perverted for me to say but if a guy a made love to his woman and it was the that time of the month, wouldn't it kind of *blush* block the flow,"

"Uff, Sano, you're such a baka… *pause* AND A GENIUS AT THE SAME TIME!!" Megumi squealed. She glomped Sano and gave him a billion kisses. Sano turned swirly-eyed.

"Yup, women love me," Sano said before passing out from the pleasure over-load. Megumi giggled and Tsubame and Yahiko just turned blue. 

"By sticking something that absorbs the blood up there, it'll stop it!! I LOVE YOU SANOSUKE SAGARA!!" Megumi shrieked. 

Everyone's eyes widened in shock and Sano came back to life. 

"I LOVE YOU TOO, KITSUNE!! LET'S GET MARRIED!" Sano chimed in.

"I'D LOVE TO! Since this was your idea, I'll call it a Sampon! And 'S' for Sano, my love!"

Then they both were all over each other causing Yahiko and Tsubame to lock them selves in the bathroom so they could hurl. 

~~~ A Day Later ~~~

Tsubame stepped inside the clinic yet again for some more 'experiments'. 

Megumi pulled her in and gave her a thing that looked like tube with cotton balls stuck in it.

"I want you to put this, *ahem* you know where. Okay, thanks!" and she shoved Tsubame into the bathroom before she could say anything.

Tick… tock… tick… tock… tick… to-

"ARE YOU DONE IN THERE?!" Megumi griped. She tapped her foot impatiently. 

Finally Tsubame came out with a disgusted look on her face. 

"Since I'm the one testing this thing, you should call it the Tampon, a 'T' for Tsubame," Tsubame said curtly.

"Don't push it! The fact that you don't have to used ripped up sheets should be a gift from the Goddesses," Megumi answered. 

~~~ 4 Hours Later ~~~

They waited forever before they checked Tsubame's back side. Poor Tsubame had to wait with Megumi the whole time. Surprisingly, she felt rather… comfortable and she didn't feel wet like usual. 

"Okay Tsubame-chan, cross your fingers, this check will be the last check. If it works, we'll be heroes- er… heroines!" Megumi squealed, "Okay, Tsubame-chan, stand up and turn around."

Tsubame, somewhat nervous turned around and twitched when she didn't hear anything. 

"Megumi-san?" 

No sound. 

"Megu-"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! IT WORKED! IT WORKED! YOU DON'T HAVE A SPOT ON YOU! WE DID IT!" Megumi squealed. She took Tsubame by the hands and twirled her around and around until they collapsed. Just then, Sano and Yahiko walked in. 

"Umm… did we walk in at a bad time?" Yahiko scratched his head.

"WE DID IT!" Tsubame and Megumi screeched causing Sano and Yahiko to wince. 

"Did what?! And please… enough of the screeching," Sano said with his ears covered. 

"The sampon! It worked! It worked!" Tsubame exclaimed. Yahiko couldn't help but smile at the happiness on her face. Before he knew it, Tsubame had pounced on him and was cutting of his circulation. He stiffened a little but then he hugged her back. 

"*ahem*!" Sano cut them off. Tsubame let go and blushed. 

"I'm so sorry!" she apologized. 

"I don't mind. Anytime," Yahiko mumbled unconsciously. 

"Huh?"

"Er, I mean it's okay," Yahiko blushed. 

"Okay everyone, party at the Akebeko, my treat!" Megumi announced. 

"I'm there!" Sano joined in. 

"Anywhere there's a free meal, you're there," Megumi shot him a playful glare, "But I'm not going to be ordering dessert. It's out of my budget." 

"Don't worry sexy, I'll have my dessert tonight, and it _will _be from you, that is if you get my drift," Sano whispered into her ear. She turned beat red. 

~~~ That Night ~~~

After they were all stuffed and happy, Yahiko popped the question…

"What the hell do you call me Yahiko-chan? It makes me feel little!" Yahiko asked out of the blue. 

Okay, maybe it wasn't _that _question. 

"Of all times, you bring it up now?" Megumi asked taking another sip of the sake. 

"Yea," 

"Well, I guess I gotta tell ya kid. Well… Jou-chan kinda saw you in the shower…" Sano started. 

"Eww! Busu, saw me? That's gross, but what does it have to do with anything," Yahiko asked obliviously. 

"Well, you're kinda small," 

"Huh?"

Sano started to choke on his sake. 

"Someone get a doctor!" Megumi exclaimed. 

"YOU ARE A DOCTOR!" both Tsubame and Yahiko answered. 

"Oh yea," Megumi smacked him on the head with her hand and he stopped. 

"No that that's over, answer me!" Yahiko demanded. 

"Well, your *ahem* thing where the sun doesn't shine, is pretty… ya know, er… not big," Sano answered reluctantly. 

"WHAT! That busu lied! I'm plenty man!" Yahiko fumed. 

"Hush Yahiko, you're making a scene!" Megumi reprimanded.

"Well it's a whole lie! Tell busu that she's flat!" 

"Yahiko!" Megumi warned again. 

"I bet Yahiko day dreams of Tsubame looking more *ahem* busty, all the time!" Sano laughed. Megumi pinched his arm as a warning. Yahiko tried his best not to look like a spiky haired strawberry.

"Speaking of Tsubame, where is she?" Megumi asked. 

They all looked around and then looked down…

There she was on the floor, out cold with a nose bleed.  


~~~ The Morning After the Next Day ~~~

"Ay, kitsune. I brought in the news paper. Want me to read it to ya while you make breakfast?"

"Go ahead,"

"Okay: _Women all over Japan rejoice! No more ripped up sheets! Yes you heard me! Dr. Megumi Takani came out with a new gadget that makes it easier for women during their menstruation periods. _

" She worked very hard and after experimenting, she came out with a device called the Tampon-"

"WHAT?!" Megumi fumed. 

"_Named after her favorite lab partner Tsubame," _Sano continued. He soon stopped and raged. 

"HEY! I thought you named it after me!" 

" I did!" 

"**TSUBAME-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**" they both yelled loud enough for the rest of Tokyo to hear.

~~~ The Akebeko ~~~

"Achoo!" Tsubame sneezed. 

"Bless you," 

"Thanks, Yahiko-kun. Did you hear something?"

They both paused for a while trying to think. 

"Nah!!!"

And thus people is the story of how Tampons were created. Make sure you tell your grand children that. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Well, that's it folks. This is either the second or third to last chapter of TSUBAME AND THE CRIMSON TSUNAMI. Yea, I know it was short, and not very popular but I still enjoyed it. I hope you liked this chapter too! Anyway, PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW! I don't care if you review just to say 'This stinks! Quit writing!' or 'You're just a pathetic excuse for Kitten Kisses!' but at least I know what you think. Well, gotta go people. Til next time, happy reading! Ja!


End file.
